The Life & Times of Mistique Threen: Code Naturess
by starbin21
Summary: A school becomes a battlefield. A hero is revealed. An epic battle begins.  Rated T just in case.
1. A Hero Revealed

**A/N:** So before you read this, I want to let you know that this is an OLD original story. I literally found it in an old file on my flash drive. I literally wrote this when I was TWELVE, then edited it when I was probably fourteen, by the looks of the most recent save-date. And now at seventeen, I'm posting it for you all to give me feedback on. All I edited just now was comma usage. So please let me know what you think, and if you want me to post the other nine chapters I found. Happy reading! (And by the way, the REAL title is below. Fanfiction wouldn't let me put the whole thing.)

**The Life and Times of Mistique Ann Threen: Code Naturess**

It was a normal day at a normal middle school on the normal planet of Earth…you get the idea. The eighth grade lunch bell had rung a few minutes ago, and the eighth graders were eating their lunches. A typical school day. The local buzz was the usual; crushes, grades, report cards coming out the next day; the whole sha-bang. That's what a group of girls with the exception of one boy were talking about.

"So, Liz, what are you getting in Spanish?" a girl of dirty blonde hair asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…is it that bad?" another girl with black hair asked.

"C+. My mom's gonna kill me. I'm getting a C+ in Math too…" Liz said.

"That's not that bad! I'm getting a D in Science!" a boy of African-American descent said.

The dirty blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Liz said something before she could.

"And we know you're getting all A's, Misty, so don't rub it in!" she said teasingly.

"Chill! I was just going to ask Mark what he was getting in Mr. Briny's class!"

"Probably an F," the black haired girl snickered.

"Oh, be quiet Ashley. I bet you're failing French, so I wouldn't be talking!" Mark teased her.

Before Ashley could defend herself, there was a deafening crash as all of the tall windows of the cafeteria shattered.

"Crap," Misty whispered to herself and waved her hand underneath the table.

Everybody ducked to avoid getting hit by the shards, but they didn't come. Some kind of force field stopped them before they could hurt anyone. Then a figure flew in and landed on a table, the one where Misty and her friends were sitting. He was dressed in all black, and you could see his bulging muscles through his clothes, as if he'd taken a few too many steroids.

"Oh Naturess, come out come out wherever you are…" he said in a sing-song voice.

Misty tensed, not knowing what to do. _I can't become Naturess with everybody here! For so long I've managed to keep my identity a secret, and nobody knows, not even Liz! Should I just play it cool? Oh crap, what am I supposed to do? Some hero I am,_ she thought. Then, without warning, the masked figure grabbed Misty by the neck and lifted her up.

"I know you're in this crowd, Naturess. I've tracked you down this far, and I am nowhere near giving up. And I know you can't stand seeing someone get hurt, so I suggest you come and save them," he spat.

A teacher had rushed in to see what had caused the crash. She gasped when she saw Misty struggling to break free of the man's grasp. She ran back into the women teacher's lounge.

"Mrs. Pripen! Call 911! There's someone in there threatening one of the students!"

Mrs. Pripen fumbled with the phone while dialing 911 as fast as her fingers would let her.

Meanwhile, Misty was trying to breathe. All of the eighth grade student body was holding their breaths along with her without realizing it. The figure tightened his grasp.

"As you think about revealing your identity, your friend's life runs out…"

Misty couldn't take it anymore; her face was practically purple. All of the students were wondering where their hero was. The hero that had protected their small town one time too many. A hero that had dedicated her life to protect the innocent. The hero that was within Misty.

A shrill scream ran through the students' eardrums and made them tense. A large stream of water shot out of Misty's palm and hit the figure square in the face, causing him to release his hold on her neck as he stumbled backward from the blow. She gasped for a much-needed breath of sweet air and rubbed her neck after landing on the table.

"What in the world…?" the figure gasped, and then realized what had just happened. "It's _you_! You're Naturess! Not who I had pinpointed, but close enough!" The figure rushed toward Misty, ready to deliver a kick. Misty, now with lungs full of air, easily dodged his attack. Then a wind surrounded her, lifting her in the air. Blue, silver, red, green, and gold swirls encased it.

Misty had become Naturess. She had a brown leather skirt and tang top that only had one strap. Her hair had turned blonde and flowed in length, and she was barefoot.

Naturess's eyes flickered green as she held her hand out above the ground, and then formed a fist. The tiles moved, and rock came up from the ground, hurtling towards the figure as Naturess waved her hand to him. He didn't dodge it as easily. It hit his arm with a deafening "_Thwack!_", and he crippled over in pain. Then with eyes of hatred, he ran so fast the human eye could only see a blur. The figure laid blows until Naturess hit the ground. She leaped back up with amazing agility, and her eyes turned blue as she did a succession of hand movements. The water fountain from the corner of the cafeteria burst open, and a stream of clear, cold water smashed into the figure, knocking him against the wall. When Naturess's eyes turned silver, a jet of air kept the figure against the wall. Naturess avoided using her powers over fire so she wouldn't make the school burst into flames.

The fight went on like this until both were exhausted. Naturess used her air power to finally pick the figure up and hurtle him into the sky, until all you could see was a black dot. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_, she thought to herself, feeling weak. Naturess managed to clear all of the debris to a corner of the cafeteria before she was surrounded by the colors of the elements, and was Mistique Ann Threen again. As she landed on the ground on her feet, the force field flickered away, and Misty collapsed to the ground; her last memory being the sound of ambulances, police cars, and pairs of feet running towards her.


	2. Three Days

**Chapter Two: Three Days**

Misty woke up in a white room. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned while observing her new surroundings. Misty then realized she was in a hospital room. One of her old time friends, Cameron Peters, peeked in through the door. He grinned when he saw that she was awake.

"Guys! She's up!" Cameron shouted into the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Misty's mother said when she saw her daughter was awake, and ran over to hug her child. "Mistique Ann Threen, you have _no_ idea how much of a scare you gave us!"

"I'm fine," Misty reassured her mother and hugged her back, and her father as well.

For the next hour, Misty "visited" with her distraught family, relieved she was okay. Misty also had a visit from the doctor, who said she was hospitalized for energy and blood loss. Misty was all right now, but the doctors wanted to analyze her to see where she got her "Naturess" powers from. Misty and her family immediately refused.

"No daughter of mine is a lab rat!" Misty's enraged father roared at the doctors. Misty and her family readily agreed.

Then Misty's friends came in to see if she was okay. Liz, Ashley, and Mark came in, and Liz was the first to hug the girl.

"Oh. My. God. Misty's a superhero!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Superhero_ess_, thank you very much," Misty said while grinning.

"And not just _any_ superhero_ess_," Mark said while emphasizing the "ess" to tease her, "she's Naturess!"

Misty smiled, glad that her friends weren't treating her like royalty, or worse- a freak.

"Hey Misty, how are you feeling?" Cameron said, after peeking in again. He wanted to see her after all the commotion had died down.

"I'm good Cam!" Misty said while grinning at him, using Cameron's nickname that only Misty used for him.

"Good," Cameron said, and walked in. "Hi Liz. Ashley. Mark," Cameron said.

"Hey," They replied in unison.

"We'll be going now," Liz said, winking at Misty. They all knew that Misty had a huge crush on Cameron, and unknown to Misty, Cameron felt the same way. More than a crush. They had known each other for about nine years, and had been friends since the moment they met.

"I'm glad you're okay," Cameron said once Misty's friends left, and took a seat next to Misty's hospital bed.

"Believe me, I'm glad too," Misty said, and both chuckled nervously. "So how's the school holding up?"

"Eh…it's all right. It's great that you managed to clear some of the debris up, because the police department _and_ the fire department are still cleaning some of it up. Rumors are flying, and you're the most popular girl right now. But there hasn't been any school since you revealed yourself."

"How long is that?"

"About three days."

"Three _days_?"

"Three days."

"Wow."

"The doctors kept saying how much of a miracle it is that you were still alive. They wanted to analyze you so bad, but your mom and dad were dead set on suing them if they did a single thing to you."

Misty smiled, grateful that her parents loved her so much. Then she yawned.

"How could I be so tired when I've had three days of sleep?" Misty exclaimed, then yawned again.  
Cameron laughed.

"I guess I should go then," Cameron said.

"Thanks for visiting Cam." Misty said, blushing wildly. "Oh and here," she said, waving her hand upwards. Out of her hand come a rock, and she formed it to be some type of circle, with symbols lining it throughout. Then some gold mist was placed in the stone through Misty's hand.

"Take this and put it in your pocket, and always have it with you. It will protect you in case one of my enemies goes after you, since they now know who I am. They'd do anything to capture Naturess, the code, and myself; including harming the ones I lo- care about," Misty said, breathing a sigh of relief for being able to catch that special four-letter word that shows the ultimate emotion.

Cameron smiled and said, "I'll keep it with me always."

"Good," Misty replied, smiling back. Then she closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

Cameron smiled and caressed her cheek, whispered something intelligible, and then left the room.


	3. Protection, Anyone?

**Author's Note:** Sceleratians is pronounced (SELL-ER-AT-EE-ANS).

**Chapter Three: Protection, Anyone?  
**  
It had been a few days since Misty was released from the hospital. The school wouldn't reopen for another day or two, but the debris was mostly cleared up- it was an indent in the wall that needed to be fixed now. Misty went down to the school and watched them trying to put new concrete into the wall.

"Can't you just fix that?"

"Cam! Cut it out! You haven't stopped that since we were kids!" Cameron smirked and apologized. "And no, I can't. The wall is already concrete, not rock. Concrete is like a sub-species of rock- excuse the horrible explanation."

"No, I get it. But can you show me something else?" Cam replied. Misty could read the eagerness in his eyes.

"Fine…but you can't freak out, okay?" Misty told him.

"Okay, I swear!" Cameron crossed his heart.

"What do you want to see?" Misty already knew what Cameron was going to say.

"Fire!" he said, his eyes gleaming in delight.

_Called it,_ she smiled to herself. Misty held her hand out, and then closed it into a fist- far enough away from Cameron so he wouldn't get hurt, but close enough so he could see. Misty closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were a bright orange, and so deeply mesmerizing. Then Misty opened her hand again, and a flame emerged. Cameron's eyes grew in amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh? Although the first time I did this, I almost set my bed on fire," Misty laughed, remembering how the only thing she focused on was to _not_ set the fire alarm off.

"I'll say!" Cameron leaned in to touch it, but Misty immediately closed her hand, and her eyes turned back to their normal sea-green.

"Aww…" Cameron sighed.

"Fire is a dangerous thing, Cameron. Too little and it's not enough, too much and it's too late. People aren't kidding when they say "Don't play with fire." There's a rhyme to their reason, Cam!" Misty laughed while ruffling Cameron's hair.

Cameron blushed and fixed his hair. Then he started to tickle Misty, in her soft spot. She started laughing and running from him, threatening to blast him with water from her hands if he didn't stop. The next thing Cameron knew, he was drenched, but that didn't stop them from having fun.

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat from behind them. The smiles immediately dropped from their faces and they backed away from each other. Misty and Cameron both recognized the head of the police department, Viktor Inshepp.

"Sorry to interrupt your fun, but I just wanted to thank you, Naturess, for the superb job of always protecting our little town. You always disappeared before a proper thank you was given," the intimidating officer directed at Misty.

"It's Mistique, Mr. Inshepp, and this is my town too. But thank for the…thank you," Misty slipped, giggling to herself as Cameron tried to stifle a laugh. Inshepp cleared his throat.

"May I speak to Natur- I mean, _Mistique_- in private, young man?" Inshepp asked of Cameron.

"Yes sir." Cameron winked at Misty, and then went over to observe the clean up at the school. Inshepp spoke again.

"But, we would also like to warn you. That man is very dangerous-" Inshepp began, but Misty interrupted.

"- but he has no idea what he's doing. I've fought him many times, and I've never lost to him, nor do I plan to. He works for someone in higher position, called the Sceleratians. With all due respect, sir, that man is not a threat to this town as long as I'm around."

"What is this higher position? We need to know, Mistique," Inshepp inquired.

"I'd be violating The Code by telling you that, Mr. Inshepp," Misty replied.

"What code?"

"I'd be violating The Code by telling you that too, Mr. Inshepp."

Inshepp sighed.

"Well, we would like you to realize that your family and friends may be in jeopardy, now that he knows who you are. We would like to offer watchmen to keep an eye out for him. I personally will be there, one shift a night," Inshepp said, straightening a little.

"That will be unnecessary- I have a bit of…insomnia, if you will, so I am up for the majority of the night, unless I just fought, that is. You know what? I'll take you up on your offer if I have an encounter with an accomplice of the Sceleratians," Mistique tried to convince Inshepp. Anyone who is an accomplice of the Sceleratians would break the watchmen in half if they met the accomplice first.

"Fine then. You know how to reach us," Inshepp replied, and then walked away.

Misty groaned as she walked towards Cameron.

"What did Inshepp say?" Cameron asked. Misty sat on a rock next to Cameron and hugged her legs.

"He just offered watchmen in case of an attack against family or friends."

"And you said yes, right?" Cameron looked at Misty hopefully.

"Wrong. I said no, because I'm up for most of the night anyways." Misty wasn't lying- she had told Inshepp the same thing.

"Misty…" Cameron sighed.

"Oh don't get started- I told Inshepp that I would request watchmen if that guy attacks me again, and I _will_ if he does, I swear," Misty tried to convince Cameron. He put his hands on her knees.

"As long as you swear that you will the moment that guy attacks you, then fine. Just don't get killed, okay?" Cameron looked into her eyes, and when Misty looked into his, she saw something she had never seen before. But as she was starting to realize what it was, Cameron averted his gaze and stood up.

"You should get going now. Your mom will be furious if she knows you've been back to the school," Cameron said.

"Oh, she's not going to care, I'm a superhero! Nothing can happen to me!" Misty said while jumping up and posing as one of those heroes you see on the covers of comic books.

Cameron laughed, and said, "Yeah, well, I'm _not_, so I have to get home. Take care of yourself."

Misty laughed too, then said, "How come _I_ have to be the careful one?"

"Because you never are!" Cameron smirked, and then ran off to his house. Misty smiled and closed her eyes, letting her body absorb the sun. She thought about flying home, but decided to walk and say hi to a few friends instead.


End file.
